Drabbles
by cmgacrux
Summary: UPDATE: New drabble added - Reconsider. Sparrabeth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Written for **potcdogwatch** prompts #30 "settling debts," #20 "time's run out," and #04 "deception and lies."

Many thanks to my superstar beta djarum99.

Feedback is appreciated. :)

**30. Settling Debts**

**(106 words)**

"You have been avoiding me, Captain Sparrow." Her voice freezes the blood in his veins. Elizabeth's footsteps echo on the hatch stairs, and he's suddenly tempted to ignore her, march straight to his cabin where he'd be alone with no Governor's daughter- turned-pirate in sight. The prospect sounds very appealing, but, of course, he doesn't do it. He can't. Running away from her would mean that he's afraid of facing her, which _certainly_ isn't the case. She is _just_ a bloody woman; surely, he can handle her just fine. Forcing a smile, he turns to look at her, "I most certainly have not, Miss Swann."

----------------

**20. Time's Run Out**

**(100 words)**

_Tick-tock..._

Just a moment; nothing but seconds passing, slipping through her fingers like grains of sand—she cannot, _shall not_ accept it.

No. **No**. Denial beats an arrhythmic tattoo in her breast, and she screams herself hoarse.

He needs help.

No one seems to care.

Her name is a prayer on his lips, an apology for shattered dreams, the weakness of flesh; tears prickle her eyes, and she demands, threatens, _pleads_ with him not to leave her. There are so many places left, so many secrets they have yet to share.

How can their beginning also be their end...?

----------------

**04. Deception and Lies**

**(101 words)**

There are stars in his hair and mysteries in his eyes when he turns away, presses his palms against the stern windows, arms wide apart, the outline of his shoulders as sharp as that of the yardarm. In truth, it is no wonder her heart aches then, and she lays a tentative hand on his back.

He captures her in a flash.

A hiss of pain lashes against her mouth, pouring rum-scented breath into every crack of her chapped lips. He slams her against the panes, his nimble fingers encircling her throat with ease.

"You won't get away now, Lizzie."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Written for **potcdogwatch **prompts #08 "oaths and promises," #06 "a wayward wind," and #05 "open water."

Many thanks to my wonderful beta djarum99.

Feedback is appreciated. :)

**08. Oaths and Promises**

**(102 words)**

The hatch cover is firm against her back, the dome of the world reflecting a faded blue, the sea, when Jack lies down beside her.

"Beautiful as Psyche." His voice whispers across her neck, a gentle zephyr raising gooseflesh upon her skin.

"You do know Eros forgave her for betraying his trust...?" The ruby crescent of her bottom lip quivers as careful fingers trace his lineaments. She closes her eyes, hiding an inconvenient truth, the pounding of her heart drowning out every other sound.

Rising over him, she kisses him hard and quick. "I shan't beg." It may be a lie.

"Certainly."

----------------

**06. A Wayward Wind**

**(103 words)**

The whelp may delude himself, but Hector Barbossa is neither blind nor foolish. Truth be told, the comely Miss Swann is not a coy English rose; she is a bewitching flower of the Orient, a wild orchid. Her tresses sparkle with the splendor of Chinese silk, her spirit holds a dragon's fierceness, and the lascivious sway of her hips brings to mind the finest Singaporean whores. It is a shame she wastes her time on muddling Turner and swiving Jack. A woman so wayward and wicked ought not to become enamored of bumbling idiots—the bijou of the seas deserves a sly possessor.

----------------

**05. Open Water**

**(115 words)**

Tia Dalma's laugh is the gentle hiss of river against pebbles. Her brilliant eyes and dusky cheeks express amusement, though Elizabeth knows better. She is truly scandalized by the way Tia leans into Jack, one long-fingered hand resting upon his shoulder, the other sneaking inside his shirt. How dare that shameless witch seduce _her_ man? Were it not for Will talking and holding her around the waist, Elizabeth would surely interrupt the disrespectful corruption. She would—

"Elizabeth, are you listening to me?"

"Of course." A frown lines her brow, and even though she nods, her eyes remain riveted on Tia.

Elizabeth Swann shall never allow anyone to steal what rightfully belongs to her. _Never._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta djarum99.

Feedback is appreciated.

**24. Thirteen Years  
(100 words)**

"Watch where you're going, chit!"

When Elizabeth leans against the barrel the corners of her mouth are northbound, turned up in a surreptitious smile of recognition. The girl's eyes are wide, alight with barely suppressed joy, her hair golden in the topaz glow of the sun. Questions tumble from her lips while she circles Jack.

Answering as mischievously as only he can, he meets Elizabeth's gaze and grins, his elegant fingers curved like the calipers, as though to measure the distance between them with accuracy. Clearly, his next words don't surprise her.

"Dorothy-darling, I want you to meet somebody."

----------------

**26. Uniform  
(102 words)**

The black pearls gleam between the firefly-bright strands of her hair, the brocade heavy upon her shoulders, sparkling as though woven of jewel-colored beetles.

While the face in the mirror is familiar, Elizabeth knows she is not the Governor's foolhardy daughter anymore. She has changed, transformed into the regal epitome of fierceness and guile. Whether she has become everything Jack envisioned her to be is not important. The end of the Age of Piracy is approaching; soon the world shall resound with cannonade, yet she refuses to fade into ash or wither into oblivion. The Pirate King shall live on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Written for the **blackpearlsails** prompt: "inch."

Feedback is appreciated.

Inch

His breath is scorching like the fire of a thousand suns, rum-scented and sweet with sugarcane, yet she winds her arms around his neck, opens her mouth to him, praying he won't realize what he is doing. Were he in his right mind, he would never have come looking for her, willing to dry her tears and hold her close. He would have restrained himself, for she deserves neither his compassion nor the soothing touch of his hands. But although she is well aware of that, she keeps inching toward him, breathless with hope and trepidation. "Kiss me, Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: AWE AU. Written for the blackpearlsails drabble prompt: "I should have..."

Many thanks to my wonderful beta **djarum99**.

Feedback is appreciated.

Covet

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Jack."

She is just a breath away, her lips a sweet prize, her body a haven he desperately needs, and he can feel the blood rush through his veins, hear its dull throb as he looks into her eyes, defiant yet defenseless against her scrutiny. White-knuckled hands gripping the rail, he thinks it would be much easier to hate her if he didn't long to spread her thighs and sink into the silken recesses of her body; curses himself for not doing so when she was the embodiment of Turner's dreams, not his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: R

A/N: AWE AU; a companion piece to Covet.

Claim

Black as night, the Jolly Roger flutters above them while she crosses the line, defies destiny written in the fading stars. She is unafraid, captivating as a flower in bloom, and somehow that is enough to silence his thoughts, make him slip his tongue into the moist cavern of her mouth and draw her closer. He doesn't hate her then, feeling his muscles coil in anticipation, smelling the arousal on her skin. And so he doesn't question her; doesn't understand the importance of her choice until he finds truth between her trembling thighs, in the rich crimson of her blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Set after _Covet & Claim._

Many thanks to my wonderful beta djarum99.

Feedback is appreciated.

**Consider**

She sits astride the rail, her back arched, bare feet dangling in the air, and she is lovely, unbearably so. Watching her from afar, he remembers the softness of her lips, the sinful cadence of her breath as he thrust into her, deeper and deeper still. She has been avoiding him, but 'tis hardly surprising. Two score years of existence have taught him much about the recklessness of a young heart, given him many an opportunity to taste the desperate passion of a conflicted soul, to see them reap the consequences. She will come to him soon enough, demanding forgiveness as if it were a thing of little value, emboldened by the knowledge that not even death could make him want her less.

And though he believes that _humanum est errare, _he wishes he hadn't succumbed to temptation, chosen to discover the secrets of her body when what he truly wanted to know was her spirit.


	8. Chapter 8

**title:** Reconsider  
**author:** Claudia M. Gacrux  
**pairing:** Jack\Elizabeth  
**rating:** T  
**disclaimer:** Don't own them.  
**A/N:** AWE AU; set after Inch, Covet, Claim, and Consider.

Feedback is appreciated.

**Reconsider**

He shouldn't have lurked in the shadows, awaiting her attention. He realizes he made a mistake as he clambers up the rocks, the sweeping curve of the scorpion's belly high above him. She is like Antares now, fiercely bright and royal, the sting of her tongue even more potent than before. She is _Cor Piratarum,_ for he gave her power. He's not quite sure why he did that, though. Maybe because no one else would let him carry out his plan…? Surely he didn't choose her just to make her notice him?

She had been the death of him.

"So it goes," he mutters, throwing a sloe-black stone into the sea.


End file.
